


Meeting at zuckerbge

by Honnor9player



Category: Girl are so smart
Genre: F/M, Zuckerbge xiaozhan 博君一肖
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honnor9player/pseuds/Honnor9player
Summary: "Why, where are you doing?" It's really awesome to jump on the table. Why is there such a dialogue? This, this story has to start from Xiao Zhan's truancy to the Internet barSince the last quarrel with Zuckerberg, Shaw's war has been very low. Every day he wondered why he couldn't play games? Why are you still bound by the ban? He kind of wants to go home. But I can't. the school doesn't allow me to go home.Well, let's play truant and go to the Internet bar. That day, he secretly opened the school gate and went to play in a small Internet bar on St. Francis street in New York. But there is no game he wants to play. But he came across a very awesome game. The game is called the League of heroes. We generally call him "roll up". Then Xiao Zhan became addicted to the game and wanted to go online all day. But it has to be regulated.But in this way, Zuckerberg found out, Zuckerberg was very angry. He ordered Xiao Zhan to come back at once. But Xiao Zhan didn't want to. He has to finish this one. No way, Zuckerberg, Xiao Zhan's teacher, had to go to the Internet bar to catch people himself. Xiao Zhan was caught on the spot. No way, he had to go from his teacher Zuckerberg.
Relationships: Screen couple
Kudos: 1





	Meeting at zuckerbge

下一章节，敬请期待，好吧。


End file.
